Cronômetro e Contradições
by Mayumi Sato
Summary: "- Você sabe que essa cidade possui o meu grupo de sobrevivência. Nós não deixamos muito suprimentos por aí. Eu queria entender por que você continua a vir para cá, quando devem existir outros lugares melhores para se explorar."


**O**s sons explodiam na cabeça de Arthur. As batidas do próprio coração, os punhos dos infectados avançando contra o portão de ferro recém-fechado, os grunhidos horrendos... A voz de Alfred brigando com ele, portanto, era apenas um barulho vago perdido no meio do caos.

– Por que você é tão atrapalhado?! Que droga! Eu estava em uma missão do meu grupo de sobreviventes e graças a você, eu tive que me desviar da minha rota e...!

– Eu não solicitei ajuda em nenhum momento. – Arthur murmurou gravemente, recuperando o fôlego. Eles haviam escapado por pouco. Por muito pouco. Com a redução gradual de sua adrenalina, os ferimentos que ele adquirira com a fuga estavam começando a arder. Quão agradável estava sendo aquela data.

– Ah, claro! – Alfred exclamou cinicamente com um sorriso nitidamente irritado - E eu deveria ter deixado você cercado por dezenas de infectados em campo aberto?

– Garoto, essa não foi nem de longe a pior situação pela qual passei. – ele respondeu sorrindo sardonicamente - Eu teria conseguido me virar.

Alfred não devia estar duvidando completamente disso, tendo em conta que em vez de parecer incrédulo, ele perguntou com um inconformismo latente tal qual o de uma criança recebendo meias de presente de natal:

– Um agradecimento custa tanto assim?

– Nós estamos quites. – Arthur replicou de imediato - Você pode ter eliminado os infectados que estavam quase me atingindo, mas nós apenas conseguimos escapar porque eu corri mais rápido do que você e encontrei esse supermercado para nos refugiarmos.

Alfred abaixou o rosto com um bico contrariado. Arthur poderia ter dado uma risada se não soubesse o quanto essa ação poderia ofendê-lo. Era curioso ver que onze anos haviam se passado e Alfred F. Jones continuava um pentelho que não sabia como perder.

– Por falar nisso, nós temos que conferir se uma daquelas coisas está por aqui. – Alfred mudou de assunto intencionalmente, exibindo um olhar muito contente por conseguir dar outra curva à conversa - Nós temos que aumentar a barreira?

... Era mais curioso ainda ver que Alfred ainda confiava plenamente nas instruções dele. Dois anos de cuidados e treinamento de sobrevivência não podiam ser facilmente apagados, pelo visto.

Sabendo que sua opinião tinha relevância para a definição de suas próximas ações, Arthur Kirkland refletiu cuidadosamente.

– Não, não. Eles estão um pouco agitados agora, contudo esse é um instinto temporário. – ele concluiu, agitando o rosto em um gesto de dispersão daquela medida. O portão possuía condições de agüentar alguns infectados. Era mais importante que Alfred e Arthur tivessem um repouso apropriado. - Deixe que eles batam no portão por algum tempo, depois eles continuarão a circular por essa área e finalmente se dispersarão.

– Esse "finalmente" virá quando...?

– Amanhã de manhã, é o meu palpite.

– Ótimo. Era tudo o que eu queria. Ficar uma noite inteira com você.

– Não é como se fosse uma véspera de natal para mim, garoto. Você quis bancar o herói por conta própria e está sofrendo as conseqüências disso. Considerando-se o quanto você é impulsivo e inconsequente, é um feito que você tenha chegado aqui com cortes superficiais.

– Vá pro inferno, Arthur.

– Se não houver infectados por lá, eu ficarei feliz em fazer isso.

Alfred deu um grunhido aborrecido e levantou-se, reposicionando sua mochila e apanhando a sua escopeta. Arthur quase riu do fato de que o ego e a falta de maturidade do seu antigo protegido eram de tais proporções que ele preferia enfrentar seres anormalmente violentos a ter que lidar com a sua incapacidade de dar uma réplica inteligente.

Sentado, esperando pelo retorno de Alfred, ele se sentiu tentado a ajudar o garoto a verificar o local para diminuir o mau-humor do seu companheiro de desventuras, todavia ele rapidamente deteve essa vontade abrupta. Alfred não era mais seu protegido. Que diabos. Alfred sequer era seu amigo. Desde aquela fatídica noite em que ele foi completamente desprezado por um Alfred mais jovem ao retornar para o abrigo de sobreviventes onde o deixara temporariamente, a convivência deles foi de mal a pior.

Alfred não era mais a encantadora criança que ele resgatara por acaso quando o mundo começou a desabar. Ele era o líder do maior grupo de sobreviventes existente nos Estados Unidos. Uma figura admirada e respeitada por pessoas em toda parte. Arthur também não era mais um adolescente emotivo que precisava desesperadamente do conforto de uma companhia humana. Ele era um solitário que sobrevivia de acordo com os próprios métodos, sendo que estes não eram necessariamente éticos como as idealizações morais – visivelmente tiradas de histórias em quadrinhos – de Alfred.

Quantas coisas podiam mudar em onze anos.

Houve o som de um único tiro, antes que Alfred retornasse com uma expressão um pouco mais satisfeita e definitivamente orgulhosa.

– Eu conferi o local e havia apenas um infectado no banheiro dos funcionários masculino. Eu já cuidei dele. – ele sorriu mais amplamente ao adicionar - Você pode relaxar e tomar o seu chá da tarde, Arthur.

Havia um tom muito claro de deboche na última frase o qual provocou um sorriso irônico nos cantos da boca de Arthur Kirkland.

– Você passou todos esses minutos pensando nesse comentário para me ofender? Parabéns pelo esforço.

Não se pode dizer que Alfred gostou dessa reação.

– De nada, seu otário. – ele resmungou rispidamente, porém não deixou de se sentar no chão ao lado de Arthur quando alcançou novamente o portão.

Ah. A principal razão pela qual Arthur não conseguia parar de encontrar o cômico naquela cena era porque é mais simples rir daquilo que nos fere. Eis Alfred F. Jones. O forte Alfred F. Jones, o nobre Alfred F. Jones, o desejado Alfred F. Jones. Um indivíduo tão diferente da criança que ele amara como um irmão e que o acompanhara nas suas primeiras jornadas depois que um experimento científico secreto dos norte-americanos para criar super-soldados resultou na epidemia que destruiu a sociedade moderna.

Alfred era alguém que ele conhecia detalhadamente. Alguém com quem ele compartilhava memórias. Alguém que o odiava no presente.

Dando um suspiro conformado, Arthur começou a retirar sua camisa e foi surpreendido com um enfático olhar arregalado de Alfred em sua direção.

– O que diabos você está fazendo?! – o famoso líder do grande grupo de sobreviventes deu um grito tão assombrado que agitou os infectados do lado de fora.

Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando a intensidade daquela reação. Não era como se Alfred tivesse uma formação conservadora ou algo assim. Ele não devia reagir tão energicamente a um pouco de exposição de pele. Sobretudo, à exposição da _sua_ pele.

– Eu vou trocar as minhas fitas, oras. – Arthur falou como se fosse óbvio, apanhando a ponta de uma das fitas em seus braços e começando a desenrolá-la - O que você pensou que eu estivesse fazendo?

Curiosamente, essa questão deve ter deixado Alfred um tanto desarmado, pois ele não conseguiu articular uma resposta e ficou produzindo sons abafados dentro da boca, com os olhos passeando pelo chão.

– Ah. Hm.

Estranho. O alojamento dele deveria ter regras severas para restringir a nudez dentro do local. Era a única explicação lógica em que Arthur conseguia pensar.

– Você não vai tirar as suas também? Ah, eu me esqueci. Você não precisa cobrir os braços com fita adesiva porque você é um herói com imunidade ao vírus. – Arthur lembrou-se em um tom que não expressava nenhuma admiração em particular.

O personagem de sua fala, no entanto, pareceu bem contente ao ouvi-la.

– Além disso, não se esqueça, fitas adesivas são cafonas demais para mim. – ele sorriu implicantemente.

– Elas são um item de sobrevivência necessário, seu idiota. Você deveria usá-las para evitar que um infectado arranque um pedaço do seu braço.

Alfred moveu suas sobrancelhas com malícia.

– Não se pode negar que eles teriam muito o que arrancar.

Arthur revirou os olhos não somente por causa daquela declaração estúpida, mas principalmente pela maneira ainda mais estúpida como ela conseguiu deixá-lo repentinamente consciente do físico de seu acompanhante e como essa consciência produziu gotículas de suor em seu pescoço. Argh. Que ridículo, Arthur Kirkland. Que ridículo. Ele tem alguns músculos, e daí? Não preste atenção nisso.

Como pôde noticiar que Arthur parecia inexplicavelmente taciturno e indisposto a dar uma resposta, Alfred acrescentou, dando de ombros:

– De qualquer modo, fitas adesivas seriam mais um item para pegar e eu tenho outras prioridades na minha lista.

– As desvantagens de ter que sustentar uma multidão. – Arthur sorriu com prazer perverso.

Alfred F. Jones, por sua vez, deu o seu clássico "sorriso-aparentemente-inocente-porém-internamente -irritado".

– Eu acho melhor estar com uma multidão do que ser um velho isolado como você.

– Oh,_ mesmo_? Eu não diria isso a julgar por essa barba mal-feita e esse odor desagradável vindo de você. Produtos de higiene não podem ser uma prioridade quando você está buscando recursos para dezenas de pessoas, não é?

– Quer dizer que você toma longos banhos de espuma escutando Enya, Arthur Kirkland?- Alfred devolveu a questão com o mesmo nível de implicância.

– Ainda não. Todavia, eu certamente consigo manter a higiene básica necessária em um cavalheiro. – Arthur respondeu com certo orgulho - Você pode cheirar o meu cabelo se quiser. Eu o lavei essa manhã.

Vendo como o semblante de Alfred tornou-se chocado por um segundo, Arthur pensou em retirar sua proposta, fazendo-a passar-se por uma brincadeira. Droga. Ele havia se esquecido de que eles não podiam mais agir tão confortavelmente um com o outro!

– Era uma brincadei...

Antes que ele pudesse se corrigir, no entanto, Alfred inclinou-se subitamente em sua direção e afundou o rosto na parte de cima de sua cabeça, inspirando tão profundamente quanto um homem preparando-se para um mergulho. Foi como se água morna caísse sobre Arthur Kirkland, esquentando suavemente seu rosto, suas mãos e seu peito.

Quando eles se afastaram, a expressão de Alfred F. Jones estava tão atordoada que Arthur preferiu não fazer qualquer pergunta sobre o seu movimento anterior. Talvez o próprio Alfred não tivesse o entendido.

– Que xampu é_ esse_?

A intensidade da incredulidade com a qual Alfred fizera essa questão quase sugeria que ele não acreditasse que um xampu assim pudesse existir.

– Rosas. – Arthur piscou confusamente - Eu não faço a menor ideia da marca.

– Ele não é desagradável, mas o cheiro é tão forte. – Alfred ainda estava respirando fundo e arregalando os olhos como se tivesse se deparado com algo inacreditável. Céus. Para quê esse exagero? Não era o melhor xampu do mundo. Aquele garoto realmente estava precisando viver em condições mais higiênicas se um perfume assim conseguia afetá-lo desse modo. O olhar de Arthur deveria estar transmitindo efetivamente o seu estranhamento porque Alfred aos poucos começou a se recompor, parecendo arrependido de seu comportamento. Ele tossiu secamente, cobriu a boca com uma mão e fez uma nova pergunta - E se ele atrair os infectados, senhor prevenção?

– Eu não espero que os infectados consigam se aproximar tanto de mim. – Arthur argumentou, arrependendo-se instantaneamente ao ver como Alfred começou a parecer desconfortável com a menção direta à proximidade física dos dois. - Ademais, eu não lavo meu cabelo todos os dias. – ele complementou, esperando diminuir a tensão surgida entre eles - O aroma se dissipa aos poucos.

Sim, sim. Arthur Kirkland não era nenhum idiota.

– Sei... – Alfred murmurou em resposta com um olhar distante, a sua voz apagou-se aos poucos até dar lugar a um profundo e embaraçoso silêncio.

Se havia algo que Arthur detestava, quando estava acompanhado por Alfred, era o silêncio. Ele nunca era um bom sinal. Quando eles se gostavam, estavam sempre conversando. Quando passaram a se detestar, estavam sempre brigando. Fazia parte do equilíbrio no que restara do relacionamento deles. O silêncio era o único elemento que poderia indicar a possível aproximação de uma separação definitiva. Se eles não tivessem sequer motivos para brigar, o que os impediria de tornarem-se estranhos um para o outro?

Arthur já trocara socos com Alfred, recebera críticas violentas dele e provocações insuportáveis, todavia era somente quando ambos ficavam quietos que ele se sentia de fato ferido.

Pensando em como contornar aquela situação insuportável, Arthur Kirkland teve uma fantástica epifania.

– Você gostaria de tentar também? – ele perguntou, abrindo um sorriso.

– Hã? – Alfred inclinou o rosto para o lado, confuso.

– Tomar um banho. – prosseguiu Arthur animadamente, inclinando-se involuntariamente para frente e sentindo seu rosto ser tomado por uma expressão muito viva ao explicar seu raciocínio - Faz tempo que você não toma um, não é? Eu conferi esse supermercado na semana passada e ele continua tendo água encanada. Poucas pessoas se preocupam em pegar produtos de higiene, então há uma porção deles por aqui.

Os seus argumentos foram perfeitos, porém Alfred parecia hesitante, um pouco receoso, embora fosse tão visível que intimamente ele estava tentado a ceder.

– Eu não sei... – ele começou a esfregar o pescoço nervosamente.

– Você deveria pelo menos fazer a barba. Um infectado pode apanhá-la se você deixar crescer demais. – Arthur Kirkland recordou deliberadamente, ciente de que explicações relacionadas à autopreservação eram as melhores para convencerem o Alfred atual.

– Há, há, há! N-Não seja dramático, Arthur! Ela não está tão grande assim. – para alguém que estava rindo tanto, Alfred parecia deveras assustado com aquela possibilidade e as mãos dele estavam tocando o seu queixo como se verificassem mordidas futuras.

Deparando-se com tal amostra de maturidade, Arthur cruzou os braços sobre o peito e bufou.

– A sensação de estar limpo é revigorante, seu imbecil. – ele decidiu ser franco e direto - Como nós estaremos presos aqui pela noite inteira, não acho que seja uma má ideia tentar essa experiência. Nós acabaremos nos trucidando se não encontrarmos uma distração.

Alfred cobriu sua boca com a mão para reduzir um riso que lhe veio de repente.

– Só você para ter preocupações ridículas como essa, em tempos tão difíceis, Arthur. – ele falou, parecendo simultaneamente impressionado e entretido com o que seu antigo protetor estava pretendendo.

Diferentemente dele, Arthur não tinha como rir desse tópico.

– Bom, eu estou sempre sozinho, não tenho outro objetivo além de sobreviver e não tenho um lar. – ele disse, respirando fundo e sentindo suas próprias constatações pesarem em seu peito. Uma parte muito íntima de seu coração estava sendo exposta e disfarçada através de um semblante aparentemente indiferente. - Se eu não tivesse essas preocupações ridículas, como adquirir um novo livro ou tomar um banho prazeroso, qual seria o meu propósito em continuar vivendo?

Houve um novo silêncio no qual apenas olhares se comunicaram. O rosto contraído de reflexões sombrias de Alfred, o rosto adornado com um minúsculo sorriso desiludido de Arthur. Naquele instante, não houve necessidade de palavras.

Ela somente voltou a surgir quando Alfred levantou-se decidido e lançou um relance autoritário para a figura ao seu lado. Antecipando-se às questões que sua atitude poderia causar, ele soltou uma expiração pesada e propôs com mau-humor:

– É melhor que nós encontremos um xampu diferente do seu por aqui ou nós vamos desistir totalmente desse projeto, entendido, Arthur?

Os dois entraram em acordo.

Como Arthur estipulava, muitos produtos de higiene pessoal do supermercado foram preservados. Grupos de exploração normalmente corriam diretamente para a sessão de alimentos ao visitarem estabelecimentos comerciais. Como o espaço de suas mochilas era limitado, eles não tinham como carregar pastas de dente, sabonetes e xampus, onde poderiam ficar suprimentos imprescindíveis.

A água da torneira do banheiro dos funcionários estava turva e o cheiro estava um tanto metálico, mas era perceptível que ela não estava suja. Ou pelo menos, não tão suja quanto Alfred.

Tudo estava se encaminhando melhor do que Arthur pensara. Com exceção aos protestos iniciais de um certo desacostumado a banhos.

– Qual é, Arthur! A água está gelada! Você não pode me obrigar a me molhar nessas condições. É puro sadismo.

Eles estavam no banheiro feminino dos funcionários na frente de uma pia cuja cor escurecida deveria ter sido branca um dia. Havia sobre ela um xampu algo- for-men de um cheiro gélido e penetrante – quão irônico de sua parte escolher um xampu com um aroma tão forte – um desodorante algo-for-men e um sabonete algo-for-men. A pasta de dente era de morango do personagem "O coelho camarada". Era a quarta vez em que Alfred colocava as extremidades de seus dedos na água, deixando os cantos de sua boca se retraírem em desaprovação. A paciência de Arthur era reduzida a cada tentativa, embora houvesse concomitantemente um aumento gradativo do seu sorriso sarcástico.

– Quer dizer que o _líder_ do abrigo "Aves de rapina" não consegue lidar com um pouco de água fria? – ele questionou provocativamente - Eu estou surpreso com o nível de decadência desses abrigos. Pobre humanidade.

– Fique quieto! – Alfred fez um bico muito ofendido e cerrou os punhos, berrando como um garoto mimado - É claro que eu posso agüentar um pouco de água fria! Eu sou um herói nacional!

– Vá em frente, herói.

– Se você me explicar novamente o ponto de tudo isso, talvez eu possa...! Ei!

– Tão teimoso. – Arthur Kirkland resmungou, colocando no topo da cabeça de Alfred as mãos que usara para derrubar água no seu cabelo com um movimento rápido - Você sempre teve um gênio complicado. Deixe-me terminar logo com isso.

Em fatos, a despeito de sua posição de dominância, Arthur estava aguardando alguma resistência. Fajuta ou não. Ele praticamente enxergava um Alfred se debatendo, arrancando suas mãos de si e reclamando do tratamento que estava recebendo...

– Ok.

...Não essa resignação automática.

Com os ombros relaxados, o rosto abaixado e uma expressão tranquila, Alfred aceitou aquela interação mais prontamente do que Arthur poderia cogitar.

– O quê? – Arthur desconfiou tanto daquele comportamento inesperado que retirou suas mãos do cabelo que pegava como se houvesse tomado um choque - Você está doente ou fez as pazes com a água nesse reencontro? Até três segundos atrás, você nem queria molhar a sua mão.

A resposta de Alfred precisou de uma pausa compenetrada para ser dita, como se estivesse sendo elaborada naquele exato instante.

– Se eu já estou molhado, o que tenho a perder? – ele disse, por fim.

Muito bem. Uma resposta razoável. Arthur poderia ter acreditado nela se não tivesse convivido diariamente por dois anos com aquele garoto e tornado a encontrá-lo muitas vezes após o afastamento dos dois. Esse período de convivência, entretanto, possibilitou-o a identificar que havia algo de errado com aquela justificativa.

Mas quem sabe ela fosse verídica? Arthur não podia dizer. Eles não tinham razões para mentir um para o outro. Omitir? **Sim**. Mentir? Não.

Eles não eram aliados ou amigos atualmente. Eram dois conhecidos que se encontravam coincidentemente algumas vezes. Como Arthur presumia que Alfred não soubesse muito sobre quem ele era no presente, ele deveria concluir que o outro tinha a mesma opinião a seu respeito.

Não havia nada a ser ganho com novas perguntas sobre aquilo.

– Uma boa quantidade de germes e bactérias. – decidiu replicar com alguma ironia.

Eles riram simultaneamente. Arthur aproveitou-se desse momento de descontração para apanhar mais água e colocar sobre o cabelo de Jones, sorrindo vitoriosamente ao ouvir a exclamação aguda que ele fez quando as gotas frias escorreram para a sua pele.

Os minutos posteriores foram inacreditavelmente divertidos e confortáveis. Arthur começou a lavar o cabelo de Alfred, não recebendo respostas além de um ou outro grunhido aleatório, e descobrindo por essa experiência que ele apreciava essa forma de contato. Era estranho como um simples toque pode gerar uma conexão que ultrapassa o físico entre as pessoas. Através dele, a tensão terrível existente entre Arthur e Alfred começou a dissipar-se e eles puderam começar uma conversa descarregada de queixas e críticas pela primeira vez em anos.

– Então você apanha livros nas suas viagens? – Alfred inclinou a cabeça para trás com os olhos reluzindo uma curiosidade infantil. A espuma caiu no colo de Arthur sem que ele ficasse incomodado.

– Quando eu tenho chances. Eu sei que não posso carregar uma biblioteca na mochila. Eu costumo deixar os clássicos em uma casa abandonada na qual geralmente fico quando vou para uma das minhas cidades preferidas no sul. O calor-local impede que meus livros transformem-se na fogueira de eventuais visitantes. Todavia, há outros livros que eu mantenho comigo para fazer minha própria fogueira se necessário.

– Que livros você queima?

– Novelas românticas de conteúdo lascivo.

– Pornô?!- Alfred engasgou-se com o próprio riso.

– O que há de tão engraçado nisso? – Arthur franziu suas sobrancelhas com irritação.

– Ah, Arthur, vamos! – Alfred exclamou, enxugando uma lágrima provocada pela sua sessão de risadas - Você não espera que eu fique 120% sério, ouvindo você dizer que leva pornôs na sua mochila de suprimentos para a sobrevivência! Sem contar que você estava visivelmente tentando disfarçar o que estava levando, usando todos esses termos técnicos.

– Eu já expliquei que preciso deles para fazer fogueiras em situações de emergência. Não é como se eu estivesse os lendo por prazer ou...

– Não se preocupe, Arthur! Eu não duvido nada que você esteja usando os livros para esquentar o seu corpo! – ele piscou no que poderia ser um gesto sugestivo ou simplesmente implicante e deu um amplo sorriso - Você entende o que eu digo?

Dessa vez, Arthur Kirkland revirou prontamente os seus olhos.

– Os infectados descontrolados do lado de fora podem entender o que você falou, Alfred.

Alfred respondeu a esse comentário com uma gargalhada explosiva.

Com o rosto ardendo incomodamente, Arthur concluiu que o cabelo de Alfred estava limpo o bastante. Ele ignorou com todas as forças o quanto o "O quê? Você já acabou?" dele soou surpreso e desapontado.

* * *

Banhados, alimentados e remendados, Arthur e Alfred estavam com um humor bem melhor do que o inicial. Eles dividiram suprimentos, discutiram táticas de escape para o dia seguinte e ajudaram a cuidar dos ferimentos um do outro. Alfred tinha recebido um corte doloroso na coxa e alguns arranhões no tornozelo. Arthur tinha principalmente arranhões profundos nos ombros como troféu, além de alguns hematomas distribuídos em suas costas.

Se amizades não podiam ser plenamente recuperadas com medidas tão simples, elas pelo menos recebiam seus primeiros-socorros. Eles não conseguiram readquirir o conforto necessário para conversarem despreocupadamente como fizeram no banho de Alfred e tiveram outros pequenos conflitos – "O quê? Você vai se lavar de novo para tirar o sangue do seu corpo? Há, há! Ver um fóssil _descoberto_ duas vezes em uma única noite não fará bem para a minha saúde mental!" – no decorrer das horas noturnas, porém era inegável que eles estavam se sentindo mais tranqüilos em ficarem juntos.

Eles podiam não gostar um do outro, mas um elo mais forte os conectava, não permitindo que eles se desvencilhassem. Aquilo era estranho, assustador, incompreensível e maravilhoso.

– Por que você sempre volta para essa cidade? – perguntou Alfred, sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas em uma coluna, comendo uma barra de cereais. Ele tinha uma expressão bastante despreocupada para quem estava obviamente tentando ter uma conversa cheia de sentimentalismo.

– O que você quer dizer?

Arthur piscou, forjando estar confuso. Entretanto, Alfred não o deixou escapar.

– Você sabe que essa cidade possui o meu grupo de sobrevivência. Nós não deixamos muito suprimentos por aí. Eu queria entender por que você continua a vir para cá, quando devem existir outros lugares melhores para se explorar.

– Eu sinto falta de casa. – Arthur blefou.

– A sua casa original era na Inglaterra. Você era um turista quando a grande confusão aconteceu.

– Eu sinto falta do ambiente. – foi sua nova desculpa.

– Essa é uma cidade cinzenta, imunda e repleta de infectados.

Se Alfred estava tentando encurralá-lo, ele teria uma enorme decepção. Arthur Kirkland tinha anos e anos de experiência em formular desculpas para refutar os seus próprios sentimentos. Aquele ingênuo veria que estava enfrentando um veterano.

– O campo também é imundo e repleto de infectados. – ele replicou com desafetação - A única diferença é que ele é verde, mas essa nunca foi minha cor preferida de qualquer modo.

Alfred deu um pequeno riso, cuja sonoridade foi inesperadamente suave e doce.

– Bem, verde é a minha cor preferida. – ele declarou, sorrindo.

– Mudem-se você e o seu grupo para o campo, então. – o cavalheiro sarcástico sugeriu espirituosamente.

Alfred fez um som grave de indignação, desaprovando abertamente aquela proposta. O seu rosto tornou-se subitamente contraído de raiva e de uma gravidade a qual Arthur não conseguia entender. Ele desconhecia o que poderia tê-lo atingido tanto em seu comentário.

– Você é um desgraçado, sabia?- ele disse em um tom de brincadeira que se mesclava com uma honesta rispidez agressiva.

– Você não me deixa esquecer isso.

Os dois se calaram e se encolheram nas extremidades opostas do portão. O rancor de um e a indecisão do outro estavam pesando como chumbo no ar do estabelecimento. Arthur Kirkland estava detestando aquilo. Ele sentia-se inquieto em ser observado tão intensamente. Ele se sentia sufocado pelo silêncio, pressionado pela incapacidade de comunicação entre eles. Não era assim que ele gostaria de encerrar sua noite com Alfred, aquele grande idiota. O mundo era instável demais para que inimizades fossem reforçadas. Elas não eram vantajosas para a sobrevivência e não eram vantajosas para o seu conforto. Ninguém conseguia entender como Alfred, tão preocupado com medidas preventivas, e o tão racional Arthur podiam perder o controle tratando-se dessa regra básica de preservação quando eles estavam juntos.

Os dois tinham seus conflitos, porém Arthur Kirkland, como o mais velho e sensato dos dois, recusava-se a ser o culpado pela duração deles. Era uma questão de honra demonstrar a aptidão necessária para uma conciliação – não era como se o coração dele estivesse sendo movido pela expressão amargurada de Alfred, oh não, de modo algum.

Eis porque ele se aproximou de sua aborrecida companhia, inclinou-se em sua direção e deu pequenos tapinhas amigáveis no topo de sua cabeça no que ele esperava ser um gesto amistoso.

Ele percebeu que poderia ter cometido um engano, quando sentiu seu pulso sendo agarrado com uma força que chegava a provocar uma corrente de dor em seu braço.

– O que você está fazendo, Arthur? – Alfred perguntou em uma voz baixa e rouca. Seu rosto estava sério e parecia encoberto por uma sombra.

Arthur piscou os olhos, genuinamente atordoado dessa vez. Ele sentia que uma agressividade ardente era transmitida pelo olhar de Alfred, pela sua respiração acelerada, pela pressão dos dedos dele em sua pele. Não entendia, no entanto, o significado daquilo.

– Não é possível. – ele prosseguiu com o mesmo tom grave - Você tem que estar agindo de propósito.

– Hã?

De repente, um interruptor pareceu ter sido ligado dentro de Alfred porque ele puxou Arthur para baixo, derrubando-o no chão e posicionando-se sobre ele.

– A-Alfred? O que você está...? – ele balbuciou, perplexo demais para ter outra reação.

Arthur poderia facilmente inverter as suas posições. Alfred tinha bons instintos, uma mira exemplar e uma força física enorme, mas ele agia impulsivamente demais para conseguir prever um golpe quando alterado pela raiva.

Se Arthur não se moveu, se ele continuou a encarar Alfred com os olhos muito abertos e o seu peito subindo e descendo em ritmo desenfreado foi porque, apesar de ser um mestre em estratégias, ele não conseguia assimilar o que estava acontecendo no interior turbulento do indivíduo sobre si.

Aproveitando-se daquela ausência de resistência, Alfred inclinou-se para murmurar próximo ao seu rosto:

– Como se você não soubesse. – ele falou acusatório; os movimentos dos lábios dele quase faziam com que eles roçassem na boca da pessoa sem fôlego abaixo dele - Arthur Kirkland, não brinque comigo. Há limites do quanto eu consigo agüentar as suas provocações.

A respiração de Alfred estava quente, úmida, rápida. Arthur podia senti-la esquentando seu rosto. Os seus olhos estavam tão próximos dos seus que era possível ver as diferentes tonalidades de sua íris azulada as quais pareciam vibrar. Era terrivelmente angustiante estar tão perto de alguém e ainda assim não conseguir ler os sentimentos em seu rosto.

– Que...! – ele deteve ao máximo sua onda de fúria com a sua situação. Em vez de gritar os termos coléricos que ele gostaria de dizer ao Jones, ele decidiu concentrar-se em um furioso interrogatório necessário. - Do que você está falando, seu estúpido?! Eu estava tentando fazer as pazes com você!

– Vamos lá, Arthur! – Alfred exclamou, como se fosse ele que tivesse o direito de ser impaciente - Ninguém é tão distraído! – ele revirou os olhos e os cantos de sua boca desceram um pouco denotando um ar desgostoso - Esse esquema todo de retirar a camisa na minha cara, propor que eu cheirasse o seu cabelo e até lavar o meu cabelo... Eu não sou cego.

Arthur Kirkland agora poderia seguramente afirmar que ele não tinha ideia alguma do que estava acontecendo. Como os cuidados higiênicos dos dois haviam provocado uma ira tão repentina em Alfred? "Esquema todo"? "Eu não sou cego"? O que ele estava querendo dizer?!

– Eu ainda não entendo o seu ponto! – Arthur gritou, remexendo suas pernas para incitar Alfred a soltá-lo.

– Sou eu que não entendo você. E sabe de uma coisa? – ele disse em um tom definitivamente farto - Eu estou cansado de tentar entender.

Arthur também havia chegado ao seu limite. Ele não sabia o que havia com Alfred, contudo ele não pretendia ser excessivamente tolerante com aquele idiota e ter de agüentar os seus abusos verbais ou físicos. Arthur podia não estar em uma posição de liderança, mas ele tinha seu orgulho como um sobrevivente solitário. Ele abriu a boca com a firme intenção de gritar com Alfred e de convencê-lo logo que a continuação daquela insolência seria punida com agressões físicas severas...

Apenas para senti-la ser invadida por um apêndice quente, molhado e feroz.

A princípio, ele não realizou o que estava ocorrendo. Foi tão rápido e inesperado... Ele definitivamente não estava preparado para aquilo. Entretanto, depois de alguns segundos estáticos, ele começou a ganhar consciência do que estava acontecendo. Essa consciência, na verdade, atropelou-lhe em conjunto com várias sensações.

Alfred F. Jones, o seu velho inimigo, estava o beijando desesperadamente. Os lábios dele pressionavam a sua boca de forma quase dolorosa e as suas papilas percebiam o gosto adocicado da barra de cereais que ele esteve comendo. Os seus pulsos foram pressionados com maior violência e com certa possessividade. Eles doíam, porém a ideia de que Alfred deixaria marcas em sua pele causava arrepios maravilhosos em toda a extensão de seu corpo que compensavam qualquer incômodo.

Um mover de quadris de Alfred gerou um gemido no fundo de sua garganta.

De repente, o passado, o presente e o futuro não eram mais importantes. O mundo hostil que existia fora daquele supermercado, os rancores acumulados pelos dois homens, as dúvidas inesgotáveis... Elas desapareceram no branco leitoso que cobriu os pensamentos de Arthur.

Arthur nunca soube o quanto ele precisava daquilo. Ele não sabia do quanto ele tinha uma urgência pela sensação de ser tocado entusiasticamente e de saber que cada toque, cada som e cada suspiro provinha de Alfred.

Eles inevitavelmente necessitaram de ar... Somente por isso, afastaram-se por um momento. Entretanto, antes que o fio de saliva que os conectava fosse quebrado, Arthur pressionou suas bocas novamente, com um pouco mais de domínio de sua parte. A surpresa fez Alfred soltar seus pulsos e, não ignorando essa nova liberdade, Arthur imediatamente pôs seus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Eles não conseguiam se separar. Bocas se colavam, pernas se entrelaçavam, mãos exploravam. Cada um deles tinha uma fome insaciável pelo outro e o seu apetite crescia a cada contato. A temperatura do corpo dos dois estava aumentando, molhando suas roupas e apagando quaisquer resquícios seus de racionalidade.

Foi somente quando Arthur Kirkland sentiu uma mão entrar em sua camisa que uma última fagulha de razão deu um sinal de alerta.

– O que nós estamos fazendo? – ele perguntou, empurrando o peito de Alfred com um olhar atônito - O que _você_ está fazendo?!

– Reagindo. – Alfred respondeu de imediato com um mover de ombros, notoriamente insatisfeito com aquela interrupção - Não pense que pode continuar com esse jogo de "vamos-seduzir-o-Alfred-e-depois-torturá-lo-fingin do-que-essa-afeição-é-fraternal". Eu cheguei ao meu limite. – ele declarou resoluto e um tanto acusatório - Deixe-me mostrar exatamente o quanto eu estive me controlando por causa desse seu plano maquiavélico, Arthur.

– Seduzir? – Arthur Kirkland piscou várias vezes - Eu nunca tentei seduzi-lo.

– Bem e o que foi aquela retirada proposital da sua camisa? – Alfred inclinou o rosto para o lado, com uma expressão cética - Todos aqueles toques no meu banho?

– Não foi nada! – Arthur falou com semelhantes porções de franqueza e espanto. Céus, quão longe a imaginação de um garoto no auge de sua ebulição hormonal pode voar. - Você está interpretando de forma completamente errada a situação.

– Não, eu não estou! – ele insistiu, contraindo suas sobrancelhas e os cantos de sua boca, com uma birra bastante infantil para o tópico em questão.

– Você está!

– Não, não estou!

– Sim, você está! – Arthur exclamou de volta, sendo dominado pela própria raiva - Eu não fico pensando que você está me provocando quando você veste essas camisas justas e fica flexionando os seus músculos a cada movimento!

– Hã?

Espere. Essa não era a melhor resposta que ele poderia ter dito. Pensando bem, essa era uma das piores respostas que ele poderia ter dito.

Não, não, não.

– D-Digo... – ele desviou os seus olhos para o lado, pensando em uma forma de reverter suas próprias palavras e disfarçar o provável rubor acima de seu pescoço - Não que eu me importe com isso, mas dentro do que as pessoas consideram como métodos de sedução...

A sua explicação terminou em um gemido, pois Alfred havia colocado a boca em seu pescoço e estava começando a formar um rastro de saliva em sua pele. A sua língua subiu vagarosamente, delicadamente pela curva do pescoço e deteve-se no pomo-de-adão de Arthur para deixar um beijo suave sobre ele.

Arthur engoliu em seco. E Alfred colocou a mão por dentro de sua blusa, tocando o torso de Arthur com tanto cuidado que parecia estar retirando a camada ínfima de poeira sobre um diamante.

Arthur Kirkland soube, naquele instante, que não seria ele a impedir aquele momento. Não porque ele achasse que seria o melhor para os dois ou porque estivesse resignado com a ideia de ter uma noite de sexo casual com uma pessoa com quem ele brigava frequentemente. Ele não impediria aquele momento porque estaria além de suas forças conseguir pará-lo.

Ele precisava daquilo. Ele necessitava dos lábios de Alfred sobre sua garganta, das mãos dele subindo e descendo em seus quadris, acompanhando os movimentos das pernas deles. Ele precisava de mais, mais, mais...

– Droga, Arthur. Você precisa fazer uma expressão assim? Eu mal consigo olhar para você.

Arthur não tinha conhecimento de qual seria a sua própria expressão. Ele apenas sentia as suas pálpebras pesarem e o seu rosto arder. Se ela transmitisse metade do desejo que Arthur estava sentindo, certamente seria a mais humilhante das suas expressões.

Ele jamais se permitiria parecer mais vulnerável do que um parceiro oito anos mais jovem do que ele.

– Não é como se você estivesse melhor do que eu, seu idiota. – ele replicou aborrecidamente, colocando uma mão sobre o volume nas calças de Alfred e surpreendendo-se com o som choroso que recebeu em resposta.

– Não faça coisas assim subitamente! – Alfred exclamou muito vermelho de vergonha e irritação, mordendo o seu lábio inferior para impedir-se de produzir outros sons com aquela intensidade.

Vendo aquela reação, Arthur deu um pequeno sorriso perverso e satisfeito e ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se dissesse "Senão?".

Essa provocação certamente foi o que motivou Alfred a envolvê-lo fortemente em seus braços e retirar sua camisa já parcialmente erguida em movimentos rápidos e ondulados. Tendo perdido a parte superior de sua roupa, Arthur supôs que o frio noturno poderia incomodá-lo agora, todavia ele mal teve tempo para ser acometido por essa sensação, visto que Alfred começou a explorar a parte revelada de seu corpo com a boca e todos os seus sentidos se voltaram para esses contatos.

Ele não começou tão ousadamente quanto Arthur Kirkland previra. Primeiro, pequenos beijos subiram por sua barriga. Então, esses beijos começaram a se distribuir por mais pontos de contato – em sua cintura, em seu baixo-ventre... - sem nunca encostarem nos seus mamilos, embora chegassem perigosamente próximos deles algumas vezes. Muito rapidamente, esses beijos se transformaram em mordidas. Algumas eram apenas mordiscadas, outras eram feitas com uma pressão que tencionava deixar marcar arroxeadas onde eram aplicadas.

Arthur estava contorcendo-se, respirando fundo e fazendo um esforço gigantesco para não soltar todos aqueles gemidos que a sua garganta insistia em produzir. As suas mãos haviam saído do membro de Alfred, ainda muito saliente em sua coxa, para irem ao seu cabelo. Por que Alfred não poderia agir mais depressa? Como aquele maldito ousava deixá-lo naquele estado?!

– S-Se apresse logo, seu estú...! AHHH!

Quando Alfred começou a sugar um de seus mamilos, um prazer tão forte correu pelo ventre de Arthur que ele não conseguiu impedir-se de arquear seu corpo, acabando por bater suas costas no chão, e de puxar os cabelos de Alfred com tanta força que ambos soltaram sons involuntários de dor e lascívia.

Por um instante, Arthur ficou um pouco apreensivo que Alfred saísse do clima por conta disso. Misteriosamente, ele apenas riu brevemente com uma sonoridade afetuosa e voltou a dar atenções para aquele recém-descoberto ponto sensível de Arthur.

Ele sugou, beijou e mordeu os mamilos claros de Arthur, revezando sua atenção entre os dois, enquanto este acariciava as suas costas, os seus ombros e o seu pescoço, lambendo o último de vez em quando. Ainda que seus pensamentos estivessem embaçados com o calor, o alvo daquelas carícias conseguiu concluir que Alfred era bastante oral. Não era à toa que ele gostava de manter sua boca ocupada.

Ele iria comentar espirituosamente essa percepção, quando algo tomou todo o seu foco.

Alfred de repente parou de tocá-lo e levantou-se para tirar o cinto da própria calça.

Aquilo... Aquilo estava se tornando sério muito rápido.

O lado físico de Arthur estava implorando que ele não agisse e deixasse que as águas corressem o fluxo do rio. Ele queria sexo, sexo com Alfred, e o teria muito em breve se ele conseguisse se manter quieto até o fim. Lamentavelmente, o lado racional de Arthur também estava falando e ele dizia sensatamente que ambos iriam se arrepender daquilo. Quando a tensão sexual fosse dissipada, eles se deparariam com remorsos e Arthur Kirkland teria um sentimento de perda o qual ele não estava certo se poderia superar. Ele não conseguiria agüentar uma separação após um nível tão forte de proximidade. Ele não agüentava mais essas separações.

– Talvez seja melhor nós pararmos por aqui. – ele murmurou, com os olhos caídos, pondo as mãos nas laterais da face de Alfred - Não é isso que você quer. Honestamente. Nós dois não nos entendemos há tanto tempo... – ele soltou um suspiro pesadamente. Era difícil ser sempre o razoável. - Você só está desesperado porque deve ser frustrante para alguém da sua idade, não ter experiências sexuais, mas a pessoa certa aparecerá e...

– Não ter experiências sexuais? Pfff. – Alfred riu, interpelando-o com uma cara de deboche e incredulidade que deixou Arthur boquiaberto e com os braços caídos por destoar inteiramente do contexto e das suas expectativas - Você está brincando, não está?

...

– Huh?

– Eu sou o inteligente, jovem e atraente líder de um abrigo de sobreviventes, Artie. – Alfred sorriu confiantemente - Quantas pessoas você acha que não se aproximaram de mim com essa intenção?

Arthur estava sinceramente mortificado e atordoado com aquelas novas informações e demorou um pouco para decodificá-las. Quando o fez, a sua reação imediata foi uma exclamação que expressava todos os seus sentimentos de indignação e assombro em poucas sentenças.

– Que diabos, Alfred! Na sua idade, eu mal havia dado meu primeiro beijo!

– Quê?- ele riu, primeiro confuso com o ponto de Arthur, depois satisfeito em impressioná-lo. - Seja como for, eu já fiz sexo várias vezes, Arthur. Com várias pessoas. Homens e mulheres. Isso não é natural para um cara de dezenove anos?

Sim, era natural, porém não menos chocante para uma pessoa que nunca vira ou que conseguira ignorar completamente o lado sexual de Alfred por tantos anos.

– Eu suponho que...

– De qualquer modo, não importando com quantas pessoas eu dormi ou com o fato de que eu poderia facilmente ficar com qualquer uma delas quando eu retornar amanhã...

Arthur desviou seu perfil para o lado, tentando disfarçar o amargor e ressentimento de sua expressão. No entanto, Alfred apanhou seu rosto delicadamente e disse, encarando-o como se pudesse mergulhar nos seus olhos:

– Eu quero você, Arthur. – ele soltou uma expiração funda - Eu preciso de você.

Era um pedido sincero. Não era necessário que Arthur avaliasse a honestidade dele porque ela era tão clara e simples. O coração de Arthur chegava a arder ao observar as emoções que Alfred transmitia. Argh. As esperanças desnecessárias que estavam surgindo dali.

– Nós iremos apenas ferir um ao outro. – ele abanou seu rosto para os lados com melancolia - Você sabe disso.

– É, eu sei. Mas eu prefiro não ligar para isso agora. – ele admitiu - A verdade, Arthur, é que nós poderemos morrer qualquer dia. Um ataque de infectados, uma crise de alimentos, uma invasão de grupos criminosos e... BANG. Acabou. Sempre que nós nos separamos, eu me pergunto por dentro... "Será que eu vou conseguir ver o Arthur de novo?". Sempre e sempre. – ele deu um sorriso forçado e infeliz - Dói bastante, sabe?

Oh. Arthur sabia perfeitamente.

– Eu... sei.

– Eu não quero arriscar perder a chance que eu tenho, nesse momento, e acabar me arrependendo no futuro. – Alfred continuou com um desespero maior e subiu suas mãos, colocando-as nas laterais da face de Arthur - Eu não sei se existe algo nesse mundo que eu odeie e queira mais do que você.

Houve estática por alguns segundos nos quais Arthur pensou brevemente sobre a escolha que estava prestes a fazer. Os argumentos de Alfred, em teoria, foram péssimos. Dizer que odiava uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo em que a queria e afirmar que iria se arrepender no futuro, embora não pudesse desperdiçar a chance do presente não eram palavras muito animadoras. Todavia, aquela descrição da confusão dentro dele era compatível com a sua como a outra metade de um objeto simétrico e Arthur conseguia assimilá-la. Os dois estavam unidos pela mesma doce e destrutiva emoção. Era inacreditável e terrível, mas os sentimentos deles pareciam ser os mesmos.

Apesar de ter precisado de tantas delongas para reconhecer isso, Arthur já estava perdido desde o momento em que Alfred o beijou

– Tudo bem.

– Huh?

– Nós vamos fazer isso. – Arthur ergueu sua cabeça e fez uma cara forçada de resignação - Saiba que quando eu me martirizar por essa escolha, eu passarei toda a culpa para você.

– Há, há! Não se preocupe! Eu pretendia fazer o mesmo.. – Alfred riu implicante, mas começou a remexer-se com uma alegria inquietante, como se estivesse prestes a pular.

– Será que eu posso me levantar um pouco? As minhas costas estão doendo.

– Ah, não! – Alfred arqueou as sobrancelhas com proporções idênticas de choque e preocupação e levou uma mão para a própria testa - Eu tinha me esquecido dos seus hematomas!

– Não se preocupe, garoto. – Arthur o apaziguou, pondo-se de pé com um sorriso provocante que crescia malignamente pelos cantos de seus lábios, enquanto Alfred o observava sentado no chão - Como compensação pela sua falta de cuidado, eu pretendo torturá-lo um pouco dessa vez.

– Mesmo?

– Você está parecendo empolgado demais com uma menção à tortura, Alfred.

– Eu não posso evitar. – ele gargalhou suavemente. – Eu sei bem que tipo de tortura esperar de alguém que leva livros eróticos nos seus itens de sobrevivência.

– Cale a sua boca e tire logo essas calças. – Arthur bufou - Você pode manter a blusa. Não é como se elas bloqueassem a visão de qualquer coisa.

Alfred deu uma risada novamente e levantou-se apenas o suficiente para retirar a parte inferior de suas roupas, revelando pernas e coxas firmes e rígidas cobertas com pêlos finos e dourados. Arthur precisou de algum tempo para contemplar a visão estonteante à sua frente e tentar gravar em sua mente cada parte dela. Quando ele finalmente decidiu que era hora de mover-se, viu que Alfred parecia deveras entediado com aquela falta de ação, e foi com um espírito vingativo que ele não hesitou em colocar as mãos em sua cintura e puxá-lo repentinamente para colocar seu rosto entre as suas coxas, o que resultou em um ganir simultaneamente alarmado e erótico da parte de Alfred.

– Argh! Custa tanto dar um aviso, Arthur?! – ele gemeu aborrecidamente.

Arthur fez um vago som de deboche, não detendo suas atenções na parte interna das coxas de Alfred as quais ele mordia com força, antes de lamber cuidadosamente as marcas que seus dentes deixavam e de soprar a saliva remanescente. O seu som seguinte foi um grunhido com uma mescla de orgulho e excitação, proveniente da onda quente que emanou dentro dele ao ver o estado em que Alfred estava ficando graças a ele.

Os braços que o abraçavam apertadamente, o cabelo desalinhado, as lentes dos óculos embaçadas, o peito subindo e descendo aceleradamente, as gotas de suor que percorriam seu tronco febril... Céus, como aquela aparência conseguia agitar os nervos de Arthur.

– Parece que alguém está prestes a gozar, huh? – ele deu um meio-sorriso, ocultando propositalmente quem seria esse alguém.

Alfred balbuciou alguma coisa que poderia ou não fazer sentido, antes de berrar com todas as forças:

– Vá se ferrar, Arthur!

Embora ele realmente quisesse provocar Alfred F. Jones até os seus limites, como aquele cretino quase havia feito, Arthur Kirkland desconfiava que esses limites estivessem bem próximos e decidiu concluí-lo logo. Com essa decisão, ele retirou sua boca da pele marcada de Alfred para encostá-la no topo de seu órgão. Ele sugou brevemente a ponta encoberta com líquido, apenas o suficiente para gerar um comprido gemido lânguido de Alfred. Engraçado. De certo modo, Arthur esperava que o gosto de Alfred seria algo extraordinário e anormal, contudo acabou descobrindo que ele era relativamente comum. Um gosto salgado combinado com resquícios de menta do sabonete que ele usara. Nada mais, nada menos. Aquilo que o levou, portanto, a pôr aquele membro no interior de sua boca com tanto entusiasmo não foi o sabor ou a sensação rígida, quente e pulsante que a sua língua experimentava, mas as reações maravilhosas que ele obtinha com isso. O rosto excitado da pessoa que ele tocava era uma das visões mais fantásticas que ele já presenciara.

Alfred estava agitando os seus quadris ritmicamente e a sua garganta produzia apenas fios de sons. Ele estava perto e os dois sabiam disso.

Arthur retirou sua boca poucos instantes antes de Alfred gritar, gritar, gritar, enfiar suas unhas nos ombros doloridos de Arthur e espalhar um fluido branco e espesso sobre o estômago dos dois.

As testas deles se encostaram, enquanto eles respiravam para se recuperar.

– Caramba, Arthur. – Alfred falou com uma voz desgastada, porém alegre, cessando o silêncio dos dois - Você exagerou.

– Como assim? - Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era melhor que a resposta de Alfred viesse logo. Arthur estava precisando tanto de um alívio que não estava conseguindo pensar direito.

– Bem, eu vou ter que me masturbar antes de entrar em você. – ele disse, encarando-o como se a resposta fosse muito óbvia.

– Entrar em mim?

A interrogação de Arthur foi bastante enfática.

– B-Bom, se você quiser, eu sou tão nobre e heróico que não me incomodaria tanto se você entrasse em mim...

Era um pouco engraçado ver o quanto Alfred estava se esforçando para disfarçar com um sorriso arrogante o seu nítido interesse pela aquela opção. Arthur poderia ter implicado um pouco com ele se não houvesse pontos prioritários a serem esclarecidos.

– Espere um pouco, Alfred. Ninguém vai entrar em ninguém.

O queixo de Alfred caiu imediatamente e o seu olhar transmitiu um sentimento claro de indignação.

– Hã?!

– Nós não temos lubrificante apropriado ou camisinhas. – Arthur explicou - Sem contar que alguém desastrado como você, morreria em dois segundos se saísse daqui mancando.

Era uma explicação extremamente racional e ponderada, ou seja, insuficiente para apaziguar a frustração enorme que Alfred parecia estar sentindo.

– Eu não acredito nisso, Arthur! – ele exclamou atônito, encarando Arthur fixamente como se buscasse algo para desmenti-lo em seu rosto - Você está falando sério?!

Arthur deixou um sorriso irônico crescer no lado direito de sua boca e inclinou o rosto para o lado.

– Então não é mais tão divertido que eu seja o senhor prevenção, huh?

Arthur estava prestes a sair. Engraçada como fosse aquela situação, ele realmente não estava agüentando mais a pressão em suas calças e a sua proximidade de um corpo quente e nitidamente propenso a recebê-lo não estava exatamente aumentando o seu conforto. Alfred, no entanto, fez um bico tão inconformado e adorável que ele teve que se render outra vez.

– Nós não podemos entrar um no outro, mas se você não se importar... – ele propôs, começando a retirar seu cinto e vendo um brilho de interesse aumentar no semblante de seu expectador - Eu ainda estou excitado. Nós podemos tentar alguma coisa.

– Fale mais dessas coisas divertidas.

– Certo. – ele deu um sorriso vagamente maligno, descendo vagarosamente as suas vestes inferiores em um único movimento - Você pode se levantar e ficar de costas naquela coluna?

– O quê? – Alfred deu uma risada discreta e descontraída - Você quer fazer algum role-play do tipo fiscalizador de um abrigo de sobreviventes e visitante suspeito?

Em uma ocasião normal, Arthur Kirkland pensaria em uma resposta inteligente à altura. Em uma réplica sarcástica bem calculada e adequadamente sutil.

– Alfred, eu estou com dor e desesperado, então eu juro que se você não for logo para aquela coluna e obedecer aos meus comandos, eu cuidarei dos meus assuntos por conta própria e deixarei você me assistindo só para castigá-lo!

Mas se havia uma ocasião que definitivamente não era normal, seria aquela.

Alfred, pelo visto, entendeu o recado, considerando-se que em vez de fazer uma brincadeira com a expressão "cuidar dos meus assuntos", como seria esperado, ele se levantou rapidamente e apoiou seus cotovelos e joelhos na coluna mais próxima, lançando um relance incisivo na sua direção.

– Ok! Ok! Eu entendi! Na coluna e de costas, não é?! – ele falou, ajustando sua posição com certa impaciência - O que mais você quer?!

Felizmente para ambos, tornou-se evidente que ele queria muito mais, quando os braços de Arthur contornaram a sua cintura até que suas mãos apanhassem o seu órgão parcialmente endurecido, a sua ereção roçou contra uma de suas coxas e os lábios dele se aproximaram perigosamente do lóbulo de sua orelha.

– Você. – ele ofegou, gerando um grunhido aflito em Alfred. – Tente ficar apertado para mim, sim?

Depois disso, tudo se transformou em uma cadência rítmica, animalesca e caótica de instintos e toques. A pressão das coxas pressionadas de Alfred, a fricção provocada pelos movimentos frenéticos de seus quadris, as peles pregadas pelo suor, a pulsação do membro em sua mão na aproximação de seu orgasmo, as palavras e profanidades sussurradas, balbuciadas e gritadas pelos dois. Era demais, demais...

Arthur não pode agüentar tanto tempo quanto gostaria e foi o primeiro a ter um orgasmo dessa vez. Foi um orgasmo intenso. Muito intenso. Toda a tensão construída em seu corpo foi aliviada de uma só vez em uma grande explosão. Ele mal conseguiu se agüentar de pé e teve que deixar seu corpo escorrer como lava sobre o de Alfred e repousar sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Ao conseguir recuperar parcialmente a estabilidade de sua respiração e de suas pernas, ele riu um pouco do aborrecimento de Alfred, cujo membro não havia recebido seu segundo alívio, e continuou a mover sua mão para satisfazê-lo até que ele finalmente soltasse um gemido longo e grave e tivesse um espasmo que contorceu todo o seu corpo até que ele se tornasse quase líquido.

Vendo que as pernas dele tremiam, Arthur teve o cuidado de ajudá-lo a se sentar. Ele não queria desmanchar tão cedo a atmosfera que permitia o contato entre os dois. Ela seria desfeita em breve, ele sabia, mas iria preservá-la o quanto pudesse.

Havia tanto em sua mente e em seu coração, enquanto ele contemplava Alfred respirar aceleradamente, coberto por gotas de suor, com as coxas vermelhas e cheias de marcas suas. Mesmo em sua aparência mais bagunçada, ele estranhamente parecia a pessoa mais bela e perfeita com a qual Arthur se deparara. Vendo-o desarmado, satisfeito e tão próximo dele, Arthur Kirkland quis sinceramente que eles pudessem ficar juntos daquele modo a cada dia pelo resto de suas vidas. Ele queria que eles pudessem brigar cotidianamente sobre xampus, tomar banhos juntos, trocar comentários implicantes não-ofensivos, confiarem seus medos e emoções íntimas um ao outro, beijar-se, transar e dormir juntos.

Mas... Havia tantas coisas. Empecilhos sérios dos quais ele nem gostava de recordar. Para começar, ele sequer sabia se Alfred iria rejeitar ou não o que eles haviam acabado de fazer e a idéia de que isso acontecesse o assustava tanto.

– Arthur. Arthur. – ele balbuciou, apanhando os ombros de Arthur, puxando-o para si e o despertando de suas reflexões.

– Sim? – ele perguntou, receando o que viria a seguir e sentindo seu estômago embrulhar com as possibilidades sombrias.

Então, em um movimento tão débil e vacilante quanto a sua voz, Alfred pousou seus lábios delicadamente sobre os dele em um beijo casto e suave que continha algo que vinha do interior mais profundo de seu coração. Arthur fechou os olhos, apreciando cuidadosamente aquele contato terno, e não os abriu mesmo quando ele terminou.

Ele sentiu um peso sendo adicionado ao seu ombro. A cabeça de Alfred estava encostada nele e escondida na curva de seu ombro. Ele faria alguma pergunta sobre essa aproximação, mas sentiu um líquido morno tocar sua pele e compreendeu que tinha de permanecer quieto.

Ah... Eles eram mesmo dois infelizes, não eram? Era evidente desde o princípio que aquilo iria acontecer. Eles deviam estar preparados. _Deviam_. Por que eles não conseguiam aceitar em definitivo a realidade? Por que não importando quanto tempo passasse, eles sempre tinham que vivenciar aquela familiar desilusão? Eles não conseguiam aprender.

– Por que você precisa viver solitariamente? Por que você prefere estar sozinho do que estar comigo?- Alfred perguntou em uma voz quase engolida que soava absolutamente miserável. Era como se ele estivesse sendo esmagado por uma dor física e os seus pulmões não funcionassem corretamente. - Seu velho amargurado e egoísta.

Arthur deu um riso seco e patético.

– E por que você precisa tanto ser o herói de um grupo de pessoas que você mal conhece ou achar que é certo me deixar sozinho? – ele questionou com seu coração sendo dolorosamente comprimido contra o seu peito - Garoto ingênuo e egocêntrico.

– Eu te odeio tanto, seu idiota. – Alfred falou, contendo um soluço e inspirando profundamente, absorvendo o perfume do cabelo de Arthur.

Envolvendo-o em um abraço firme e desajeitado e traçando círculos em suas costas para confortá-lo, Arthur Kirkland declarou com um sorriso trêmulo e tomado por uma emoção muito grande e confusa para ser descrita:

– Eu te odeio também.

O luar entrava por uma janela alta à distância. Em algumas horas, viriam os raios do sol que os forçariam a retornar ao mundo concreto. Para Arthur e Alfred, entretanto, pelo menos por aquela noite, todo o universo estava dentro daquele pequeno supermercado abandonado.

* * *

**N/A**: Em primeiro lugar, muito obrigada por lerem essa fic! Eu ficaria imensamente feliz com comentários e teria muito prazer em postar mais fics minhas nesse site, caso eles apareçam por aqui!^_^

Essa one-shot faz parte de uma coletânea USUK/UKUS minha com universos alternativos incomuns. Eu coloquei outras notas no lugar original em que ela foi postada, mas eu pretendo deixar aqui algumas observações necessárias para a compreensão da estória.

A maior parte do conteúdo sentimental desse UA! está implícito e precisa ser depreendido pelas ações e palavras dos personagens. De modo geral, esse é o meu UA! apocalipse-zumbi em que o Alfred e o Arthur eram dois sobreviventes que eram unidos como irmãos até o dia em que o Arthur precisou fazer uma viagem mais longa e deixou o Alfred em um abrigo de sobreviventes. Quando ele voltou, o Alfred havia se apegado ao grupo e não quis mais ir com ele, porém não conseguiu convencer o Arthur a ficar no abrigo, o que gerou uma briga de enorme gravidade entre os dois. Com o tempo, eles foram crescendo e se reencontrando em várias situações e acabaram desenvolvendo outra forma de sentimento um pelo outro, mas as complicações do passado deles e o fato de que eles não podem ficar juntos literalmente - o Arthur não conseguiria depender ou dever algo a um grupo e o Alfred não poderia abandonar o abrigo - os deixa arrasados e furiosos um com o outro.

Eu acho que isso dá um plano bem geral da situação?

Novamente, muito obrigada por lerem essa fic! Bai, bai!


End file.
